His and Hers Circumstances
by Sonomura
Summary: Denial was always a good thing, who would've thought that these two unlikely individuals could ever grow fond for each other, when they themselves don't even admit it...at least until one of them decides to speak up.PostSO3AlbelMaria


**His and Hers Circumstances**

Disclaimer: Star Ocean rightfully belongs with SquareEnix/TriAce, and I'm merely borrowing the characters for the sake of my own wild imagination.

----------------------------------------------------

It was over. They'd finally managed to defeat creator and separated the worlds, earning their _freedom_ from the _gods_ of the 4D dimension. Their journey of saving the world was finally at an end, and they could soon go back towards their own typical day life...at least that's what everyone would think. To two different individual of the team, their lives probably wouldn't be the same again. _He _was too stubborn to admit his feelings for her and _she_ was too indecisive to choose between him and another, it had been that way since their little _affair_ started. _If_ what they have could even be called an affair, most of their time spent together has been nothing but trading of insults and sarcastic comments. It was a surprise that they'd even developed a ...spark between each other in the first place, it all happened so quickly, that they didn't even know what hit them. They both considered it to be a moment attraction, but then they started to realize that...it could be more then that. But they still refused to acknowledge it, and continued to deny...till the very end.

So why was she here? Didn't she have her own duties to attend to? Wasn't she supposed to have chosen her _first love_?

"What are _you_ doing here?" He demanded coldly. He was surprised to find her here of all places, standing casually in front of the entrance to his home, her long hair slightly caressed by the soft winter wind, her face void of any type of emotion.

_-Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you-_

She didn't answer, instead she uncrossed her arms and stared at him. She marveled at how alluring his eyes were, how they looked as if they could burn into her soul...she wondered why she never noticed that until now. How beautiful he was. How enigmatic he could be...

She drew herself back from her musing, and took a step forward towards him. She was going to tell him. The conclusion of her feelings. There was no turning back now...

_-I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too-_

"Well. Speak fool. I don't have all day." He said feeling a bit irritated from her lack of reply. He was a bit surprised when she decided started moving towards him. Would he step away? No, retreating was something that was never his style.

_-And I would run away-_

"You are the fool..." She said finally, inwardly smirking when she noticed him froze in place and glared at her for the comment. Good. At least this way he wouldn't just brush her off like the various other time she tried to tell him what she was about to tell him.

_-I would run away-_

"I should hate you..." She started, "You pride yourself to be above others. You classify everyone around you to be worthless maggots and fools...when you're the fool." She took a step closer. "You are devious, cunning, ruthless, cold and... your taste of clothing sometime makes me wonder if you're working with a full deck. You care not about anyone but yourself...I've never met anyone more fitting for the description '_arrogant bastard'_ than you."

_-I would run away with you-_

"At least that's what I thought at first..." she whispered, albeit loud enough for him to hear. "Now I know...that beneath all your cruel façade...you are actually a nice person. Although I don't think the word _'nice' _could be used to describe you. You're _far_ from the word _'nice'_." She added upon hearing him snort at her previous comment.

"So....you came all the way here to tell me that?" He arched an eyebrow, looking down to meet her gaze. She was standing face to face with him now.

"No...I came here to tell you that..._I love you_." She reluctantly lifted her hand to touch his face...afraid that he would push her away or recoil from her touch.

_-'cause I am falling in love with you-_

"This must have been the most...cheesiest thing I've ever said in my life but...I _love_ you. And I just realized that now. After the time we spent together. After denying this feeling one too many times...I've finally realized that what I felt for Fayt...was just a childhood dream. An obsession that had developed because I was so alone..." She confessed, her ocean blue gaze staring deep into his ruby red ones as she gently caressed his cheek. "It is _you_ that I love, Albel Nox and I'm no longer hesitant to admit it." Without any further warning she ignored his stoic expression, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

_-No never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you...-_

_-----------------------------------------------_

Author's note: You have no idea how long I've been waiting to get that out of my system. I was going to postpone this fic until I finished 'The Other side of Things' but then my muse kept hitting me with ideas of this alternate pairing in...so yeah. I ended up typing _this_ to appease my mischievous little muse, so I could continue my other fic in peace ...although after an MSN convo with Tala1 the other night had given my muse a rather...intriguing pairing to work on (Yes Tala, my muse seriously loves your pairing idea and is taking the dare seriously XP). The title was erm...borrowed from a Japanese manga that I read.

For this fic I'm not sure if I should just make this a one-shot by adding more stuff later that ties loose ends, or if I should make this a multi-chaptered one, what do you think? If I do make it multi-chaptered, should I start from how they first met (in an AU sort of way) or should I go ahead and do the events after this, adding flashbacks along the way? (I have lots of ideas that are dying to be used now that I've officially finished the game.) Suggestions are very very welcomed. D

Anyhow...as I've said, the lyrics that appeared above is a part the Corrs' 'Runaway'. I was actually inspired by Avril Lavigne's 'My Happy Ending' but after listening to this song, I felt that it was more fitting (even though this is the first time I've ever attempted writing a songfic...hence the suckiness). If you have the song, listen to it while you read and you'll get what I mean. Here are the whole lyrics btw, for those of you who haven't heard of this song. Tis was taken from

Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you  
I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too  
  
And I would run away  
I would run away, yeah..., yeah  
I would run away  
I would run away with you  
  
Cause I am falling in love with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you  
  
Close the door, lay down upon the floor  
And by candlelight, make love to me through the night  
(through the night, through the night...)  
  
Cause I have run away  
I have run away, yeah..., yeah  
I have run away, run away  
I have run away with you  
  
Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you...  
With you...  
  
And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah..., yeah  
I would runaway (runaway)  
I would runaway with you  
  
Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you...  
  
Falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you  
  
With you, my love, with you...  
na ni na ni na na...  
(With you, with you, with you, with you)


End file.
